The invention concerns the perfumery industry and in particular perfuming ingredients which are esters of some of epoxy-carboxylate compounds. The compounds of the invention are believed to be new. Indeed, the closest analogues reported in the literature, in terms of chemical structure, are the compounds disclosed in WO 00/14051. However, those analogues not only have a different chemical structure, i.e., a ketone group instead of an epoxide moiety, but also possess organoleptic properties which are significantly different from those of the compounds according to the present invention.